The Wayward Cat
by Rishim
Summary: Ezio comes to visit Leo after a long absence.


Like a lizard he quickly skittered up the side of the building, his fingers easily finding handholds in the rough hewn rock and upon windowsills and trellis. His dark clothing made him blend in at this late hour of the night, the streets below all but devoid of life and light. It didn't matter the time of day or night, he was awake and doing what he must..though he still was not entirely sure what that was at all.

Still, his travels often returned him to this place, to this man. With a smile he paused outside an upper story window and lifted a hand to rap lightly upon the thick leaded glass before chuckling and ducking his head down while he waited for the occupant of the house to come and open the window.

A blonde haired head peered out of the window, bearded face sporting a small frown as bright eyes swept over the area in front of and beside the window. "Damnit.." The man said before withdrawing his head and moving to close the window.

A hand reached up and gently grasped fingers. "Aw Leonardo..are you going to shut me out in the cold?" He purred out at the other, a tiny mischievous smirk brushing over his lips as the older man gasped in fright for a moment before recognizing the cloaked and hooded figure who's hand held his own.

"Ezio! For the sake of all that is holy you startled me.." Leo tsked a bit and shook his head before letting out a soft laugh and turning those eyes warmly upon the other. "How nice of you to take the time out of your busy day to come and see me.."

Ezio rolled his eyes a bit before releasing the other's hand and pulling himself up into the window. "I'm sorry my darling Leo, but I'm doing important things.." He offered a gentle smile. "It isn't as if I rather not be here with you.."

Leo closed his eyes for a moment and smiled contently as he moved closer and rested his hand on the sill of the window. "Mmm, I know..I did not mean to sound so angry.."

The assassin relaxed slightly and leaned forward to place a soft kiss upon the other's cheek. "I'm glad you understand Leo." He hopped down out of the window with all the grace of a cat and brushed back the cloak that hid his face. "I am glad you're awake at this late hour..so I could see you."

"Hah, and am I to believe you've been missing me?" The other said as he opened those bright eyes and turned them upon Ezio with idle mirth. "Are you sure you did not simply come here to have me translate another codex page?" He asked with the arch of a fine brow, a soft smile resting on his lips.

A guilty look crossed the younger man's face for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked away. "Um..well I do have another codex page but I swear that isn't the only reason that I'm here Leo.." He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the other man and gave him the most adorable look.

"Bwhaha! I can't stand it when you look at me like that Ezio.." Leo said with a shake of his head as he crossed the short distance between them and pulled the other tightly against his bare chest. "I will translate the page for you of course..I have a few small gifts for you actually. But I think they can wait until the morning.." He released Ezio and crossed the room to rest lightly on his bed. "Of course unless you have to go somewhere.." He asked somewhat innocently lifting his head a bit and giving the dark haired man a dangerously seductive look.

"Mmm, no, I think I can manage to find the time in my busy days to spend a night of rest with you.." Ezio said with a purr as he stalked across the room slowly, shedding his boots, armor and clothing as he did, leaving a messy pile behind him before he crawled all but naked into the older man's bed and stretched out languidly upon his side and smirked up at the other man. "If you can manage without your beauty sleep?"

Leo snorted before shaking his head and leaning down over the handsome beast that had settled in his bed. "You need more of it then I do.." He teased with a wild grin before lowering his head and pressing his lips hotly against Ezio's own, the cool skinned assassin responded quickly and eagerly, his well muscled form arching to press against that of the painter's.

The night wind that crept through the open window did nothing to cool the passion in the room that evening. The soft moonlight stretched across the rumpled sheets to brush over the sweat soaked skin of the two lovers after all was said and done, making the beautiful assassin in the painter's bed look all the more like some wonderful painting.

Leo chuckled softly as he gently climbed out of the bed and crossed the room to close the window before sitting down in a chair near the bed and picking up some things with which he could sketch the handsome beast that slept soundly in his bed. Eventually he fell asleep, a dozen drawings littered around him when his lover awoke in the morning.

"Such masterpieces.." Ezio said softly with a tiny smile before he knelt down to pick them up and set them carefully away. He cleaned himself up as best he could before redressing and pulling out the codex page he had found the previous day. With a glance over at the sleeping blonde he sighed and set the page gently down atop the sketches before moving to the window and opening it quietly.

"Are you going without my gifts?" Came a perturbed voice behind him. "They will be useful for you in your hunts.."

A guilty look crossed over Ezio's face before he turned around and lifted a hand to brush messy hair from his eyes. "I hated to wake you..you looked peaceful..though stiff..I am sure."

"Yes, stiff..but that is fine." The blonde waved a hand before climbing to his feet and moving across the room to pull out a locked chest and a key, he opened it up before holding out a somewhat bulky bundle wrapped in silken clothes to the other man. "Here..don't open it here.."

The assassin crossed the room quietly and took the bundle before lowering his head a bit and taking a deep breath. "I'll be back...for the page.." He looked away for a moment before wrapping an arm around Leo and pressing a hot kiss to his lips. "Tonight..I promise Leonardo..wait for me.." With that he pushed away and all but threw himself out of the window. Quickly he was lost to the bustling crowds and out of sight.

"Tonight..then.." Leo said quietly as he stood in the window his gaze settled upon the rooftops. "Good luck my darling cat.."


End file.
